


Stationary Heart

by smashedkittkate



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Poetry, Baseball, Baseball Player Craig Tucker, F/M, Gay, M/M, Party, Poetry, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashedkittkate/pseuds/smashedkittkate
Summary: He's been getting these letters in his locker for months now but who could it be? A cruel joke on the gay kid or does someone really have feeling for the twitchy blonde?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 37
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My crappy attempt at a fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!  
> Inspired by Thistlepaw's Ghosting for Beginners (;

It all started on paper. Lined paper to be exact, the edge torn a bit from being ripped from it’s notebook a little too fast. Despite that it was folded neat and precise, the person obviously took the time to be as gentle with it as possible. As he opened the folded letter his hands shook, expecting it to be something foul and hateful written on it just for him. He couldn’t say he’s never received that before. The page unfolded and revealed a mass of hand drawn stars scattered all over an in the center was written in a neat and bold handwriting-

‘You are my favorite day dream.’

That’s how it all started.

Why was he in this situation again? Hidden away in a damp, cramped janitor closet with a broom handle poking into his ribs. He just wanted to go back to class after making a trip to the restrooms, but oh no, Bill and Fosse just had to be skipping class at the time.

Bill and Fosse had to be two of the biggest bullies in South Park High and ever since Tweek was outed a few month before school was out for the summer and he had become their favorite target. Not that they never picked on him before, he had always been kind of a loner and for that reason was singled out.

“Tweeeeek, where did ya go?” Fosse said down the hallway. “We just wanna have a little chat!”

Tweek let out a small squeak and quickly cover his mouth but it was no good. The door swung open and a hand grabbed his shirt pulling him out of the safety of the small closet.

“Found youuu.” Bill grinned down at him with a fake playful tone to his voice. “Aw Tweek, I thought you already came out of the closet!”

“Heh, that’s gay.” Said Fosse while Bill roughly shoved Tweek into the lockers lining the hallways. He could feel the locker handles dig into his back as his head smacked into the cold metal. That would definitely leave bruises.

“Nhg, j-just let me go back to class.” He told the two as he got his balance back.

“Ha where the hell’s the fun in that?” Fosse said as he grabbed at Tweek.

“Maybe being able to graduate and not lifting pipes all day for the rest of your life…” Tweek muttered to himself.

Now it’s no secret the two boys didn’t come from a great family background, hence why they turned out the way they are now. Belittling others they deemed weaker or below themselves, but didn’t take too kindly to the opposite happening. So hearing Tweek talk bad about their after school job of lifting and moving industrial sprinkler pipes around the farm fields for small under the table pay didn’t sit too well with them.

Nope, seemed to just infuriate them more.

“Maybe we should mark you just so people know what you are.” Fosse said as he pulled a black sharpie out of his pocket. Tweek tried to break free, even kicking about. But because of said manual labor the two did, it really left Tweek at a disadvantage, not to mention him being smaller in height and weight.

He tried moving his head back and forth out of their way, growling even, so he could escape but that turned out futile. Bill grabbed a fistful of his golden locks while Fosse held onto his chin with his left hand and forced his head to stay still.

The two stared down at him as they snickered.

He could feel the marker press onto the right side of his forehead as Fosse started to draw or write whatever cruel thing he wanted. He felt about 5 strokes of the marker until something orange blurred in front of his face.

Suddenly he was free, no longer pressed to the cold lockers and a second later Bill let go of his hair.

“Now, now Fosse. We don’t want to have any trouble again do we?” a smooth voice said. It took Tweek a moment to recognize the voice but as soon as he looked at the owner he felt a little silly not realizing sooner. It was Kenny McCormick.

Kenny had an arm swung around Fosse in half a headlock, grinning with a half mock gesture of friendliness. Tweek could see the warning look in his eyes as he stared down into the other teen tucked under his arm and hunched over.

“Fuck off McCormick, uhff- this has nothing to do with you!” Fosse tried to break free but couldn’t.

“Yeah asshole, beat it!” Bill took a swing at Kenny, but as soon as he saw his fist come down towards him he pivoted and threw Fosse in front of himself as a shield. The blow landed right on his left cheek.

“Shit! Asshole, what the fuck?!” Fosse yelled at his friend and Kenny let go and dropped him to the ground. Swiftly moving over to Tweek.

Kenny had always been fast and had great reflexes. Sometimes it was amazing to see.

“Oops… sorry.” Bill said dumbfounded looking at his fist and friend kneeling on the old carpeted floor of the school.

Fosse got up, stomping his way to Kenny. Grabbing him by the collar of his hoody. Both boys snarled at each other as Bill made his move to tackle tweek. Fosse and Kenny simultaneously raised a fist ready to strike but before either could land a strike there was a loud bang coming from the end of the hallway-

“BOYS! QUIT SCREWING AROUND!” Mr. Adler yelled at them.

Everything was silent for a moment, as if the boys were weighing out their option. Eventually Fosse broke the silence and he shoved Kenny away from him and started to walk away. “Watch it McCormick.” He said in a hushed tone. “C’mon bill.” The two burly boys stalked off down the hallway.

“You doing okay Tweek?” Kenny asked as soon as he saw it was only them left.

“Uhg peachy…” he said as he rubbed his aching head. That might have come out a little too rude, he did save his ass after all.

“I uh, I mean ACK! T-thank Kenny… for you know…”  
tweek wasn’t too keen on being saved all the time but really did appreciate what Kenny did. Who know what disgusting or humiliating thing the bullies of the school would have in store for him.

“No problem dude!” Kenny laughed. “What are friends for?”

This surprised Tweek, he didn’t think Kenny thought of him as a friend, after what happened last year. He thought maybe he found him disgusting. 

Kenny must have noticed the look of surprise on his face and the awkward silence that came with it, he came closer and gave tweek a playful punch to the shoulder.

“C’mon dude, I already know I’m beautiful you don’t need to stare!” Kenny joked as he flipped his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and fluttered his blonde lashes down at Tweek.

That did it. 

Tweek broking into a surprise giggle, ugly snorts and all, head bent over as he weakly shoved Kenny away from him.

“HA- shut up!” tweek laughed. “Isn’t-Heh- isn’t the princess supposed to be the one to be saved?”

“Hell no, gender roles are so outdated. This queen can save herself.” Kenny pointed to himself and winked.

They both broke into laughter, momentarily forgetting about what happened less that 5 minutes before. 

“Man, I miss those days.” Tweek said as soon as he caught his breath long enough to talk. “All of us running around, playing fantasy game, having fun before-“

“All this teenage bullshit?” Kenny asked sounding a little melancholy.

“Yeah… oh hey, we should probably start getting back.”

Kenny nodded with a smile that almost looked sad. 

“Lets go.” And with that he led the way.

“Why don’t you fight back?” Kenny asked as the two walked down the hallway, back to their respective classes.

“I have, man! A lot! But if you haven’t noticed I’m lacking in a few departments…” Tweek grumbled. He didn’t like being smaller than most of the guys in school, height and weight. He wasn’t that short, being 5’6. 5’7 on a good day. And he was pretty thin, he blames his genes on his mom, he was only an inch or two taller.

“Hmm, Guess that’s true… but still.” Kenny said with a pointed look. “Oh hey, let’s make a pit stop-“ he said pointing to the bathrooms and then pointing to his head. “for ya know…”

“Right…”

They entered the boys restroom and went to the sinks, that’s when he could read it. On his forehead scribbled in chicken scratch handwriting was the unfinished insult. 'FAGO'.

“Really? The assholes don’t even know how to spell it right…” Tweek said as he grabbed a handful of soap from the dispenser and began to scrub.

“Ha!” Kenny snorted. “Right? But I mean did you expect something smart to come from those two?” he grabbed a few paper towels and handed them over to the shorter boy. Tweek proceeded to wet them down and mob up the soapy, inky mess running down his forehead and button nose.

“No. I guess not.”

Tweek was still cleaning up the sudsy ink from his head as a bathroom door was opened a little too forcefully and slammed into the tile wall, making tweek jump and get soup in his right eye.

“DUDE! Did you see my batting skills? Just you wait, I’m going to hit a home run before this season is done!” An excited voice boomed through the bathroom.

“Clyde. You barely even nick the ball, how are you going to hit a home run?” Came a calmed more nasally voice.

“Yeah BUT it’s progress! Oh Kenny!” The owner of the voice gave him a quick but excited bro hug.

‘Oh it’s Clyde Donovan.’ Tweek though as he squinted it pain and got another paper towel wet to flush the soap out. 

“Hey guys, done with practice?” Kenny asked.

“Yup.” The nasally voice came again and tweek peaked out of his left eye, right still covered in a sopping wet towel. Standing to Clyde’s right was Craig Tucker, one of the cooler and aloof kids in school, unless you piss him off. 

“Hey dude! There’s going to be a party at my place after the game this week! You should come!” Clyde said to Kenny not yet to notice tweek yet.

“Clyde if you want weed all you need to do is ask and bring the money.” Kenny grinned rolling his eyes.  
“It’s not like that- I’m mean it is- BUT C’MON! it’s going to be lit!”

“Ugh, shut up.” Craig said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Saying lit doesn't make you cool Clyde.”

“Shut up!” Clyde whined.

“Maybe. If Tweeky come I might.” Kenny winked at Tweek. Enticing a frustrated growl from the smaller boy.

Craig seemed to not notice him by the sinks as his head snapped towards him, his face was red from what tweek assumed was from baseball practice. Him and Clyde did look quite sweaty and dirty in their uniforms.

“Ngh, too much pressure…” everyone was looking at him and it just made his anxiety act up.

“What are you doing?” Clyde asked ask tweek cleaned the last bits off his face. His face suddenly broke into a smirk. “What are you two doing all alone in the bathroom? Looking all messy and cleaning your face?”

“Oh, you know.” Kenny winked.

“GAH! No way! Whatever you two are thinking it’s not it!” Tweek growled, embarrassed that Kenny would even joke about the two of them like that.

“ Well we all know how-“ Clyde was cut off by a smack to the back of the head by Craig. “OUCH fuck?!”

Craig opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the school bell going going off. A few seconds after it ended he tried again.

“Come one dickhead, coach is going to be pissed now that we’re late.”

“OH shit! You’re right! See ya Kenny!” Clyde waved as he was hauled out of the bathroom by his baseball jerseys.

“What was that all about?” Tweek asked after the two had left. He went to the trash and dumped all the dirty paper towels.

“Eh, you know. That’s just Clyde.” Kenny said seeming to want to cut the subject short. “But, hey, you should go to the party dude! We could hang out and I could let’s you try some of my weed.”

“I don’t know…” Tweek said cautiously. “I don’t really like being around a lot of people and parties aren't really my thing…” that and he hasn't hung out with barely anyone in so long it would just feel awkward and overwhelming being thrown into that situation.

“Well, if you change your mind I'll be here.”

“Mhmm.” Tweek nodded.

It was silent for a moment as the two boys walked.

“Do you need to go to you locker?” Kenny asked as they left the restrooms and made their way back to class.

“No, just need to grab my backpack from the janitor closet. All the stuff I need for the rest of the day is in there.” 

“Janitor closet?” 

**

Classes ended pretty normal that day as the final bell rang and the hallway flooded with teens eager to get out of school. The halls so crowded it wasn’t unusual to get bumped into and accidentally shoved. Tweek managed to learn a technic of weave in and out of crowds with out too much difficulty. 

He made it to his locker and opened it one this first try putting his combination in, it usually took a few tries to get it right with his shaky hands and sensitive lock. As he opened the door something fell out of it and landed on his grey slip on Vans. As he picked it up he noticed it was a light blue envelope with a sunflower sticker holding it together.

‘Huh, another one…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry for how long it's taken my to update this. Life has been really hectic lately (as I'm sure it has been for most people) I recently lost my job because of the Coronavirus and don't know what to do for a job in the meantime.
> 
> BUT ON HAPPIER NEWS I am officially an aunt to a tiny squished potato boy named Maddox (Dax) (:
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter. I was so shocked to see all the positive feedback, I honestly wasn't expecting anything from it, so thank you all so much! :)

He found him wandering around a pet store. The poor thing was laying on the side of the tiny, filthy cup he was housed in. He thought he looked sad, his fins all crumpled up and dropping, almost like he was a wilting flower. In a way it was almost like tweek was looking at himself in the tiny cup.

The fish was definitely an impulse buy, he grabbed him a cart and got started on buying all the essentials (after bombarding an employee with questions of what he would need) he could afford with his allowance form the coffee shop. He ended up buying a five gallon tank, sand, silk fake plants, a hide, heater, the dechlorinator (and all the other water safe stuff the employee recommended. Who knew fish needed so much?) and food. By the time he was done checking out he was about broke.

He named him hak. Why hak? After the river spirit in Spirited Away, more specifically his dragon form. The betta was white with small amounts of red on his body and fins, almost making it look like he was in a battle. The way he gracefully swam in his tank made it look as though he was floating around in space.

He admired how despite the fish being so delicate compared to other species they were strong and didn't back down from a fight.

A little after a month hak looked like a completely different fish. His fins unrumpled, his colors were no longer dull but a bright and vibrant. Tweek felt silly for it but he was so proud of the feisty little thing. In a way it became therapeutic for him to take care of hak and fix his tank up, it was almost like gardening and he even got real plants for him.

“Sorry I forgot to feed you this morning buddy.” He grabbed to container and as gently as he could got 3 tiny fish pellets out in his hand. Hak swam to the corner where tweek usually dropped his food.

“ Huh, and who says fish only have three second memories.” He dropped the pellets onto the waters surface and the tiny fish aggressively ate his food making tweek smile at the sight.

He dumped his jacket and backpack on the foot of his bed and flopped himself down afterwards. Today was eventful, after his outing it seemed like everyone was avoiding him or maybe it was him avoiding them. He wouldn’t tell anymore. He still felt like a disgusting outcast in school, at this point he just wanted to be quite, lay low and wait for graduation to come next year. It’s currently his junior year, he could make it till then.

Tweek sighed and he put his right arm over his eyes. He tended to get headaches after school, the stress of it, the constant studying… And maybe getting his head smacked into a locker a few times didn't help.  
That reminded him. His locker and the note that fell out of it. It’s like he could feel it across the bed tucked away, unopened, in his jacket pocket just burning a hole into it. Or was it burning a hole in his head? Either way, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The letters he got always gave him a warm fuzzy feeling but on the other hand he felt terrified before opening them. He always seemed to expect the worse, homophobic slurs, hateful writing or threats even, but these letters never had any of it in them. The exact opposite actually.

It started off as little notes on lined notebook paper, sayings or quotes you would see of dinky Facebook picture. But after a bit it turned into poetry and little notes. Sometimes even song verses and the band and title to look up later followed by 'reminds me of you' or 'thinking of you’. Never was there a signature from the person sending them though.

How is it even possible to have a crush on someone you don’t even know? Not knowing their face but reading their inner most thoughts. It sounds crazy to Tweek and if anyone where to walk up to him and tell them they liked someone they had never met he would of thought they were insane. But here he was, the insane one. For all he knew it could be a girl sending them, but judging by the hand writing it looked more like a males. At least he hoped. Hopefully the person isn’t a serial killer…  
‘What if this person is the zodiac killer?! He wrote notes right?! Would the killer still be alive now??’ Tweeks thoughts rambled on.

“ugh!” he groaned and rolled on his side, cradling his head in his arms. ‘Just throw them away tweek, don’t even look at the new one.’ He thought to himself. “I don’t need it. I don’t need it.”

Screw it.

“I NEED IT.” He bolted upright and scrambled to his jacket. He grabbed the blue envelope and carefully pealed off the sunflower sticker that held it together.

*

You float around in my orbit  
I want to reach out and touch you  
Like a shinning star, the brightest I can see  
I never want to see you fall  
Keep that golden head up high  
Baby the universe will be on your side

*

Short and sweet this time. Always cryptic with this person. Tweek read it over and over, trying to decipher and clues he could find but didn’t find anything. ‘so frustrating.’ He thought, but did he really want to know who it was? It was probably some kind of long drawn out prank on him, a cruel way to play with his emotions.

Innocent or not, he couldn’t help but wonder who it was from.

He rummaged around his backpack and found his favorite thermos, he brought it with him practically wherever he went. It was a simple one with a screw on lid that didn't leak, dark brown in color. Over time he got bored of its plain look and started putting sticker on it. It started off as a few sticker he thought where interesting or cool but now you’d barely notice the color underneath.

He took the sunflower sticker that was still lightly stuck to his finger and put in carefully onto the upper more bare part of his thermos. He smiled at it as he looked closer, the flower was quite cute, it had tinny sparkles in the color and looked almost iridescent.

“Uhg!” tweek flopped back down on his bed, red faced. “What do I do Hak?”

\---

He woke up the next morning three minutes before his alarm went off. It always aggravated him whenever he woke up before his alarm, happened very often but it was still frustrating.

He slowly sat up and turned off his alarm before it could even go off, still sitting in the dark half asleep, he wondered if school today was even worth it. After about five minutes he forced himself to get into the shower and get ready.

He got dressed, ready and fed hak with about ten minutes to spare. Time for coffee.

He went downstairs and went straight to the coffee pot. His parents usually makes it around 5:30 am before they opened up the family coffee shop. Thank goodness it was still full enough for him to fill up his thermos.

He took a quick sip off of his thermos, it was a French vanilla roast today, and made his was out the door. It was an early Autumn day and it was pretty chilly, especially in the mornings. The leaves where starting to turn beautiful colors of red and orange and the lawns were covered in the morning frost. It was always beautiful in the Rocky mountains and Tweek was glad he wore his brown and green knitted scarf with the chilly breeze blowing in.

He made it just in time to catch the school bus as it came to a rickety stop at the bus stop, a few freshman girls stood in front of Tweek and giggles about some gossip they where talking about before he got there.  
He decided that now was a good time to put this earphones in and ignore the world with a more soothing playlist until he got to school. With that door opened and a crabby looking bus driver ushered them in and the teenagers hopped on the bus.

They made it within 15 minutes and clambered off the old rusting bus, people tended to get extra pushy when getting off and Tweek was jostled around a bit till he made it to the walkway outside the school yard.

He made his way to the front door not quite ready to face the day ahead of him.

An arm suddenly swung out and wrapped around his neck and, still being on his toes from what Bill and Fosse did yesterday, Tweek braced himself for the worst. With a startled yelp he tensed up, flailing his arms around to hit the person attached to him.

“Whoa! Hold on dude, it’s just me!” a familiar voice said and they where dodging Tweek's swipes.

His head snapped up as he recognized the voice. He quickly yanked out his headphones.

“KENNY. Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he hissed as he tried to pry the taller blonde off of him. The struggle seemed to amuse Kenny as he held tighter on to him with his signature flirty grin.

“Aw, c’mon! I know deep down you’re secretly a cuddler.” Kenny moved his arms down to tweeks waist and squeezed him tighter as he teased the shorter boy.

“I swear to GOD-“ another swipe “Kenny!”

“Haha! Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Kenny laughed as he released his pray and continued to walk into the school building with the smaller blonde. “I’ll get you one day.” He winked.

“Dick..” Tweek mocked but Kenny kept on laughing knowing Tweek didn’t mean it. Honestly, he didn’t dislike Kenny, they were friend when they were younger but at this point he was so used to distancing himself from others. Especially old friends. He would hate himself if people started rumors about someone else just because they hung around him.

“Anyways, how’s it going?” Kenny asked once his laughter died down. “Those assholes didn’t try anything again yesterday did they?”

“No the rest of the day was pretty… calm? I guess.  
Nothing really eventful happened.” No way in hell was he going to tell Kenny about the mysterious notes he gets.

“Sweet!” Kenny grinned down at him as the two turned down the hall towards tweeks locker. “Hey, wanna hangout after school?”

Now that shocked tweek. No one’s asked to hangout with him for quite a while.

“U-Uhmm..” tweek thought it over for a second. Should he be a normal teenage and go out or stay at home and stare at his fish? Was he just that awkward or was his fish that cool?

His thoughts came to a halt as they made it to his locker, scrawled crudely on the green locker in some kind of marker was “FAGOTT”. He might of actually started laughing that they spelt the word wrong not once but twice. Except this time it’s in public and anyone could walk by and see it. Almost like it’s was a branding. Aren’t the rumors enough? In the background of the white noise in his mind he could vaguely hear the laughter of Eric Cartman followed by Kyle Broflovski yelling something. He could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack coming on.

Suddenly there was something on his head softly rubbing his hair. Oh it’s a hand, it’s Kenny. Slowly he started to pull out of his own mind.

“Hand sanitizer should remove it.” Kenny gave him a small smile.

“H-how do you know that?” Tweek asked a little confused and a little dizzy.

“A lot of detentions.” Kenny snorted, gentle smile still on his face.

He was trying to help, to make him feel better. It was touching to Tweek, he felt like he was beginning to get a friend back again and he realized he missed that, he really did.

“Alright, let’s hangout today.” Tweek said as he let out a shaky breath.

“Sweet!” Kenny grinned. “Give me your phone dude.”

\---

School went on pretty calm surprisingly for how it started, classes went on as usual. Mostly just lectures and practice sheets to work on. History was a bit worse since he had Bill in the same class and said boy kept throwing little things like paper and chunks of erasers at him. It was so hard to concentrate with him trying to keep his tics down from the stress he barely understood what the teacher was saying.

But now it was finally time for lunch which meant he got about half an hour break to relax and eat. Tweek slowly walked down the halls as he made his way to the cafeteria coffee thermos in hand and ready.

Suddenly a student, maybe a year or so younger than him, came almost running around the corner and knocked into tweeks shoulder causing him to stumble. The thermos slipped from his hands, it made a horrible metallic sound as it hit the vinyl flooring, and rolled down the hallway.

“Sorry!” the kid yelled over his shoulder and kept going. Great, now he has to hunt down his thermos. Thank God it wasn’t open.

He could still see it rolling halfway down the hall and swiftly made his way towards it. As he got closer to it he saw it sudden stopped by an All-star shoe the way someone would stop a rolling ball. Said person with the black and white shoes slowly bent down and picked up the thermos of coffee and inspected it.

“I’m so sorry! I-“ Tweek finally caught up with it only to see Craig Tucker in his usual blue chullo and jacket, holding and almost like he was inspecting it, a small dent on the bottom could be seen from where he dropped it. It wasn’t the dent he was looking at, no, he was looking at his arrangement of stickers randomly placed on it. He had a curious look on his face as he turned the cylindrical object around in his hand and after a moment his eyes moved to Tweeks face. The curious look on his face was still there.

Almost as if he new he had been staring for too long he quickly looked away and shoved the thermos into tweeks chest.

“Here. Take better care of your stuff.” Craig said to him as he grabbed it before it could fall a second time.

Craig stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, still looking away and swiftly walked off.

‘The hell is his problem?’ Tweek thought to himself as he kept walking to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes in here!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, it's almost 11pm and I'm super tired so please forgive the mistakes in here.


End file.
